Legacy of a Lost Program
by SconemeepT.T
Summary: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... it's... Xana's daughter? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes, I know I should be working on Diaries, but, unfortunately, I have temporarily lost interest in that fic... and the fact that my only encouragement for it is that my best friend has nothing else better to do doesn't help much. I don't really like the beginning of this chapter, but it gets better near the end. Not sure when updates will be, since I'm going to be re-writing random episodes and icorporating them into the plotline... so expet them once every two weeks or so. Well... enjoy, people!**

Prologue

It was late on earth, and most people were probably sleeping. All was quiet in the desert section on Lyoko… hardly any signs of life. Except for one thing…

Off in the distance, someone with exceptionally good eyesight might have spotted a flying manta swooping towards the tower. As it got closer, a small girl seemed to materialize out of nowhere on its back. She looked about fourteen, maybe younger, tall for her age, with long black hair falling into her face and hiding her left eye. She wore strange clothes, a black kimono and what looked like very thick black gloves.

Xana had told her to be very careful with this attack… maybe one of the most important attacks ever launched. As soon as the manta got near the tower, the girl stood up. Sensing her impatience, the manta made to fly closer to the ground. The girl, however, seemed to have other ideas. She bent her knees slightly and sprung straight up into the air, flipping and then landing heavily on her black, heelless boots. She smiled at the manta, then trotted to the tower and vanished into its side.

The manta began circling the tower, somehow looking bored, but it didn't have to wait ling. Within minutes, the tower had turned red, and the black-haired girl came out of the tower, looking pleased with herself. She jumped into the air again, and, using the side of a rock as a springboard, managed to land on the manta' back as it passed her.

The manta started to fly back in the direction of sector Five. The girl settled herself into a cross-legged position and looked into the sky as if hearing a voice. She smiled at the sky, and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Daddy, right away."

**A/N yayy!! Yeah, it's short... next one will be longer, I hope... Review, review, review, people!!!! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! (waves cheekily at parents locked into a small plastic box) That's what you get for banning me from the computer, you festering socks!!! (turns back to audience) Hello, oh other people!!! I've missed you all so VERY much... sort of. A week banned from the computer... and all for putting clothes in my closet!! Clothes! In the freaking CLOSET! I mean, seriously, who does that? Well, alright, they were sort of flung all over the floor of the closet... but, really, isn't that the POINT of the closet?? Gods!!!!**

**You people have no idea how lucky you are to be reading this... i almost had to get Kadaj Plushie to post this for me! (don't know who Kadaj is? deal with it) And that would have been really hard, considering he's made out of felt... Oh, well...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and for last chappie because I forgot: I own nothing.**

**And, just so nobody is confuzzled (caughsoulforgedmagecaughcaugh) Digame is the name of the girl from last chapter. See? It's fun to use our brains!! Ok, I'll shut it now...**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was many years ago, almost ten years. Despite this, Digame didn't look a day younger. She was sitting on the ground in the forest secter, her black kimono pooling around her like muddy water. About a dozen strange creatures looking a little like potatoes with four legs lined up in front of her, humming impatiently as she checked them for bugs. They were a new species, Xana having only created the program about four weeks ago, but already they had materialized forms and were almost ready for battle- not that Digame had believed Xana when he said there might be battle soon. After all, there wasn't anyone else on Lyoko other than them, and Xana wouldn't attack himself, would he?

A strange blueish light startled Digame and sent the Potatoe things scurrying for cover. Digame quickly activated her camouflage program, and seemed to melt into one of the trees. Her colorless irises were fixed on the light, and the black pupils widened in shock when, in the midst of the light, a small figure with pink hair appeared. She looked very young, almost helpless.

_What is that? _Digame asked Xana anxiously. Xana payed her no attention.

"_What?" _he said disbelievingly, "_Hopper's daughter? That's impossible!_"

_Xana, what's wrong? _Digame asked, annoyed at being ignored.

"Daddy?" the pink thing said in a high-pitched voice, causing Digame to jump in surprise. _What does she mean? Is she trying to activate an attack program?_

"Daddy?" she asked again, looking scared.

"Get into the tower, Aelita!" said a random, echoing voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

_What was that voice? Xana, why won't you answer me?_

"_Not now! I'm… this is not good…"_

The pink thing stood rooted to the spot for a moment, but then turned and ran into the tower. Digame watched her go, still more confused than she had ever been in her lifetime.

"_Digame!"_

She looked up happily. _Finally! What's with-_

"_Go into the tower and keep an eye on that girl!"_

_What? Why? What is she?_

"_Just do it!"_

Huffing unhappily, but still unwilling to disobey her creator, Digame reluctantly turned and ran into the tower after the strange pink thing.

The pink thing looked up as Digame entered the tower. "Daddy?" she asked yet again, staring confusedly at the spot where Digame had entered. She stood up and made to leave the tower.

Still angry at Xana and deciding to take it out on this thing, Digame waited until it was right in front of her to de-activate her camouflage.

The pink thing practically screamed when she looked up again to find Digame's pale face inches from her own. "Who are you?" she asked.

_Who are you, and what are you doing here? _The pink thing gasped again when Digame spoke. The kimono-clad teen hadn't talked or moved her mouth, but the pink thing heard the reply echoing inside her head as clearly as if she had been thinking her own name.

"I… I'm Aelita.." she said hesitantly, "I came here with my daddy."

_What's a daddy? _Digame asked, confused again and wondering what on Lyoko an Aelita was.

" My daddy! My parent!" Digame didn't react. "How can you not know what a parent is? Don't you have a family?"

_I'm not sure…_Digame said, still not entirely clear on the concept. _Why did you and your… _she hesitated. _Why did you come here?_

"My daddy says we can be safe here," the Aelita said.

_Safe from what?_

"I don't know!"

_Hmm… this thing's not being very helpful…_Digame stood silently for a moment, then abruptly turned and started heading out of the tower.

"Hey, wait!" the Aelita called, but Digame had already vanished.

Aelita sat back down and thought for a moment about the strange black-haired girl. "I wonder who she was," she said aloud, in the hopes that maybe the girl was still here, but invisible. After a moment, it became evident that the strange girl had left the tower. Aelita sighed. The girl had certainly acted very weird… she never looked up from the ground and never changed her facial expression except to blink. Weirdest of all, though Aelita couldn't be sure due to the hair in the girl's face, her irises seemed to be in the shape of the pattern on the floor.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Digame left the tower to find the Potatoe things milling about in front of her.

_Come here! _she ordered them. Instantly, they scurried into an unorganized blob in the general area in front of the tower. Digame didn't worry about that, too preoccupied with how on earth she was going to keep the Aelita in the tower. _If the Aelita comes out of the tower, shoot at her… but don't kill her!_ Digame said to them. They didn't nod or show any other outward sign of agreement, but they did form an onorganized half-circle around the tower. Sighing, Digame called for a manta and hoped that the Aelita was resourceful enough to avoid being killed.

Later, though she wasn't sure how much later, Digame found herself sitting on the floor in her in sector five. Xana had made it customized for her so it wouldn't start randomly attacking her while she was charging, and Digame was usually quite content to stay in it for most of her free time. At the moment, however, she didn't feel quite comfortable in it.

Sighing, Digame stood up and made her way to the outer dome, where she found it easiest to communicate.

_Xana?_ She asked hesitantly.

"_Yes?" _he answered.

_Where did those things come from?_

"_I don't know." _Digame stared at the ceiling in amazement. Xana always knew.

_Would they hurt us?_ She asked, beginning to get frightened.

"_I don't think so… but they won't do us any good if they decide to stay here."_ His tone was harsh, and Digame got the feeling that Xana didn't want them here for other reasons as well.

_Are they leaving soon?_ she asked.

"_I hope so. Why? Don't you?"_

Digame hesitated. A part of her wanted the strange pink Aelita to stay, to learn more about where she came from and that weird thing she had mentioned… family, was it? But still…

_I don't know…_

A few moments passed in silence as Digame stared into space and Xana did whatever the creators of a virtual world usually did when they were bored.

_What was that Aelita doing with her mouth?_ Digame finally asked.

"_Talking… wait, the what?" _Xana sounded confused.

_The Aelita. That's what she said she was._

"_No, she's a girl. Her name is Aelita." _Xana answered, sounding as amused as a computer could.

_Oh._ A girl. Digame had never heard of that, either.But talking… it was a weird concept. Anybody could hear you when you talked. What if you wanted to say something private?_Can I talk?_

"_I suppose, if you wanted to. I might have to adjust your programming so you had vocal chords, though."_

_Alright…_she said, somewhat surprised at this unusual show of generosity. _Xana?_

"_Yes?"_

_What's a parent?_

Xana hesitated at this. Digame waited in silence, unable to tell what he was thinking. _"It's like a creator."_

_Oh… so would you be my parent?_

"_Technically." _He answered a bit stiffly.

_Okay… so…_Digame summed up her courage, her brain screaming at her not to ask but a different part claiming that it needed to know. _Would… would I be able to call you daddy as well?_

Xana paused. He seemed a little angry, but less that Digame had expected, and not at her. _"In theory, I suppose. Why?"_

_I'm not sure…_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_"Digame!"_

"Whaa… huh?" The black-haired teen's thoughts were brought back into reality with an unpleasent thunk. She staret at the walls of her room dazedly, not taking in a word of what Xana was saying to her.

_"They'll be sensing the activated tower by now!"_ Digame looked up at the celing._" I'm almost done… they should be coming here soon! Be prepared!"_

"Erg…" Digame stood up and stretched, shaking off the groggy after-effects of waking up from a charge prematurely. "Alright,"She smirked, sensing her creator's annoyance. She had been picking up a lot of slang and weird sounds from the children that had been coming here lately.

"Where are they coming?" she asked.

_"Where the activated tower is, of course," _was the irritated reply.

Oh. Duh. "Ok, then…"

_"Don't bring anything too chalenging," _Xana said rather evilly as Digame walked out of the sector._ "We wouldn't want them to get devirtualized."_

"Alright... Daddy," Digame was on the back of a manta and halfway to the desert sector before Xana had the chance to respond.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed!!!! Come on, people! 55 hits, and only one review??? SoulforgedMage, you rock!!! Have a fudgie-cookie!!! ( throws cookie) Everybody else... (glares) I'd watch your rears, if I were you...**

**Oh ya! Special surprise to whoever can guess what song Digame's name is from... I need the name of the song AND the artist who sing-afies it... I'm not going to ask the album it's on, but if you can name it... (claps) Yay for you!!! You get something extra special.**

**Scones.**


End file.
